


Whisper

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Happy Ending, I suck at tagging, M/M, Reddie or not here I come, There’s still sex so y’all can enjoy that food, bottom!Eddie, first half they’re in high school, next half they’re in college, smut at the end, so chill your pants, top!Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: For the fyeahreddie prompt: whisper.Eddie admits something when they just enter high school, Richie admits something when they just start college.





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this and I’m over it sorry friends it’s trash

It was barely above a whisper.

 

_ “I’m gay.”  _ Richie couldn’t believe his own ears when he’d heard Eddie say it. His mouth filled with gummy worms and an old movie silently playing in the farthest corner of Eddie’s room. It was a late night, the moon was the only thing shining above them, cascading over them as though it were intently listening in on their conversation. The luminescent yellow light from his desk lamp kept the room dimly lit, a soft glow surrounding them.

 

“You’re  _ what?” _

 

“I’m  _ not  _ saying it again, Rich.”

 

“When did this happen? How do you know  _ for sure? _ ” He swallowed his gummies, scrambling to face Eddie now. He began fidgeting on the bed beside Eddie, his fingers picking at the hem of his shirt while Eddie fisted at his bed sheets. 

 

“What kind of questions are those, what are you, my mom?” He snapped back, gripping the bed spread and forcing his body to move away from where it was beside Richie on the bed, “I thought you’d just accept me for who I was?” 

 

Richie nodded frantically, “I do! We’re best friends, Eddie, of  _ course  _ I do! I just, well—  _ jesus  _ Eds. We’re only fourteen years old, how  _ sure  _ are you? I don’t want you to regret it is all…” he trailed off, his fingers still pulling on the thread at his shirt. The silence trailed on for a long while, with Eddie looking down at his hands in his lap and Richie’s own eyes burning into Eddie’s head. “Have you uh,” he held his breath, “have you done anything with a guy?” He whispered, his eyes trailing up to meet Eddie’s. 

 

“Uh, yeah, actually.” Richie’s eyes shot up. 

 

“ _ What? _ ” His jaw had dropped, then, and Eddie snickered quietly. “Who?”

 

Eddie glanced out the window for a long moment, then turned to face Richie whose jaw was still slack. He leaned forward and pressed a soft hand under his chin, lifting it so Richie would close his mouth. “You can’t tell anyone, but…” he ran a hand through his hair, moving back into his position of protection before he quietly said the name of his first kiss.

 

_ Henry Bowers _

 

“ _ What _ !” Richie screamed, his entire body going from a seated position to standing across the room and away from Eddie in a blink of an eye. “Henry  _ fucking  _ Bowers, Eddie!” 

 

“Shut  _ up _ ! _ ”  _ He hissed, rushing over to Richie and gripping his arm. “You’re gonna wake up my mom!” Richie’s face was flush, from the pure rush of emotions from anger to pure horror. He gently pulled Richie back down onto the bed, sighing quietly. “It was  _ weird _ . He and his friends were sorta pushing me around… and then uh, and then one of ‘em, I think it was Belch… dared him to kiss me.”

 

_ “Dare you to kiss the fag that dresses like a girl,” Belch nudged Henry, who hissed at Belch and shoved him back while Eddie scrambled for a grip against the locker he was shoved against.  _

 

_ “I’m not a fucking fag,” he hissed, pressing Eddie harder against the locker when Patrick laughed.  _

 

_ “Only closet fags say they ain’t fags. Too scared then? What’re ya? Five? It’s jus’ a kiss.”  _

 

_ “No fucking way, he might get into it.” Henry looked down at Eddie, who was scowling and shaking his head. _

 

_ “No— no thank you, the germs uh, I’d rather you not—“  _

 

_ “Oh well, if you don’t want me to I guess I’ve gotta now—“ _

 

“And that was your first kiss? And you  _ liked  _ it?” Richie asked in disbelief. 

 

“There’s  _ more _ .” Eddie hissed, his eyes rolling just slightly. “After he did that, I ran off, but I saw him alone after school. I tried to walk away really fast without him noticing but he stopped me.”

 

_ “What the fuck are you doing back here? You really want to get your ass beat this time? You’re lucky I let you run off beforehand,” Henry dropped his cigarette and pressed it into the ground with his heel, digging it into the ground and making Eddie flinch. He scrambled to move, but Henry was already crowding his space and pushing him back against the brick wall of the school. _

 

_ “Henry— I’m sorry I’ll go I didn’t know you’d be here—“ _

 

_ “Just, just shut the fuck up for two seconds.” _

 

_ Eddie held his breath while Henry kept his hand pressed against his neck, not knowing whether to choke him or shove him harder against the brick wall. Henry glared down at Eddie, whose heart was beating faster and faster by the passing seconds in pure fear. His eyes clenched tightly shut as he awaited thebruising punch he was about to receive. “Just…” Henry sucked in a breath and bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips before pulling away. “Don’t tell anyone about this or I’ll fucking kill you.” Eddie’s eyes widened as Henry stalked off, growling at kids who were in his line of vision.  _

 

“That’s just uh… wow.” Richie mumbled, looking down at his hands for a second. He ended up making a large hole in his shirt from yanking on the thread, pulling incessantly like he were poking at a wound. “Why  _ him _ ? I mean— I know you didn’t really get a choice but I don’t want him to be your first kiss, what a shitty thing, ya know?”

 

“I mean, yeah, it’s from a guy that I don’t even care about, and it wasn’t even something I wanted.” Eddie shrugged, “I can pretend it never happened.”

 

“I think you need to kiss another guy. Get his germs off of you.”

 

“Richie… no one would want to kiss me until it’s a prank or to bully me. And it’s sad and  _ very _ embarrassing to say, but Henry Bowers is the one that kissed me and I’m really the only guy in Derry who might like guys.”

 

“I mean, I can kiss you.” Eddie just stared at Richie, who was trying to brush off his gaze. “It’ll be a better experience and I’m  _ quite  _ the professional.”  Eddie snorted, his eyes flickering down to look at richies bitten and slightly chapped lips. “Just to see if you’re gay, and all. Be warned I tend to be loved by all sexes and you might fall for me but—“

 

“ _ Okay!” _ Eddie huffed, slumping against the bed, his head gently knocking against richies knee. “Be my first kiss then, if you want—“ Richie nearly scrambled up in seconds after Eddie reluctantly agreed.

 

“Not to be overly excited, I just want to be the one that makes your first kiss  _ not _ trash. And uh, I wanna know if I’m better than Bowers.” He admitted, scooting forward and knocking his legs against Eddie’s.

 

Eddie could feel the slow heat running through his body in soft thrums. Richie crouched forward, placing a gentle hand on Eddie’s thighs and leaning slightly above him. “Just, tell me if I suck,” Richie breathed, his eyes glancing down at Eddie’s before he was letting them close. 

 

Eddie kept his body rigid, his breath hitching when he finally felt Richie’s lips on his own. It was soft, his lips slightly chapped but warm and impossibly sweet. Eddie gasped quietly, leaning into the kiss that the two boys welcomed hesitantly. Richie’s hand squeezed at Eddie’s thigh, and they pulled away momentarily. “Wowza,” Eddie mumbled quietly.

 

“Dang, two boys in how many days, Edward? You  _ slut.” _

 

Eddie’s laughter is what woke Sonia.

  
  


——————

  
  


“You’re my cockwarmer, aren’t you. Slut.”

“Richie, I will  _ literally  _ kill you.”

“Not sexy? Gotcha.”

 

They decided that it would be convenient to be friends with benefits when they left for college together. With Eddie’s excuse being  _ “people have germs. I’m used to your germs.” _ And Richie’s being  _ “If I’ve got myself a good cock sleeve at my disposal, I won’t have to actually take anyone on dates for my dick to get wet.”  _ Which also earned him a slap to the face. 

 

The roll of his hips was  _ impossibly  _ good. The gyrating and rolling and  _ thrusting  _ kept Eddie moaning and twisting around in his sheets. Having cock stirring up his insides was  _ good,  _ having Richie’s massive cock rocking into him and impaling his body was  _ heavenly. _

 

Richie let his fingers trail up Eddie’s stomach as his back arched up from a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. The sight of Eddie twisting in the sheets underneath Richie sent waves of pride rushing through his already light headed mind. His hands were pressed against the mattress on either side of Eddie’s head, with Eddie’s small hands wrapped around his forearms in an attempt to brace himself.

 

His eyes were shut tight, his mouth hanging open with small huffs of breath being knocked out of him with every thrust, a melody of  _ ah ah ah _ ’s rushing pass his bitten lips. His lightly golden skin was slick with sweat, cum, and lube, sometimes Richie was a bit messy and careless with prep. But Eddie always looked like a fucked out mess with lube and cum dripping on his stomach, he couldn’t help but go a few more rounds.

 

“You feel so,  _ so  _ fucking good.” Richie whispered, cracking a grin when Eddie smiled, his eyes still tightly shut, but face as blissed out as ever. “‘m gonna fuck you up now, yeah?” Richie huffed, stopping his slow and relaxed pace.

 

Eddie shuddered slightly, opening his eyes to look up at Richie. His curls were spilling down his face as he looked down at him. “I thought you were already going your hardest?” Eddie mumbled quietly, and Richie couldn’t help but groan quietly at that. 

 

“You’re so fucking perfect, fueling my narcissism and ego, I love you.” He bent down to press a kiss against Eddie’s lips, only to receive no response in return. He pulled away, frowning when Eddie’s eyes were blown wide, and his face burned a fantastic shade of red. He felt his hole slightly clench around him in the  _ best  _ way, he groaned quietly. “Eds?”

 

“You just, uh…” Eddie released his grip on Richie's arms for a moment. “You,” he pointed at Richie, “just said you loved me.”

 

“ _ What?” _ Richie stopped his gentle rocking forward. “No I didn’t.”

 

“Uh,  _ Yeah.  _ You did.” Eddie said back, a small grin spreading over his lips slightly. 

 

“Eddie,  _ stop.  _ I literally… didn’t.” He could feel his heart slowly picking up its pace, and he sat up and rolled his eyes. “Shit.” He gripped Eddie’s thighs and sat up straighter, huffing. “You’re not gonna distract me right now.”

 

“Richie wait—“ Eddie tried to sit up, only to immediately lay back down when Richie rolled his hips forward. He groaned quietly, sinking into the bed and sighing loudly. “You  _ did  _ say it,” He mumbled, a knowing smile permanently on his face while Richie scowled. 

 

He began to pick up his pace at a punishing rate, the loud sounds of skin slapping skin soon echoing in their dorm room. “I’m  _ not  _ the one that is catching feelings, Eds. Just, just  _ love  _ fuckin’ you,” he hissed back, while Eddie just laughed aloud. “I’m  _ not  _ the one that’s fucking up this arrangement.” He mumbled, shaking his head while Eddie continued to snicker and moan obscenely. 

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ oh god— bet you’d  _ love  _ it if I said it back,” he whimpered, his eyes falling shut as Richie fucked into him, his thick cock disappearing into Eddie’s hole. He  _ loved _ watching it. He let his hand trail down Eddie's lower abdomen, trailing down to wrap his fingers around Eddie’s cock and gently squeeze the base.

 

“Rather hear you say my fuckin’ name, or nothing at all,” Richie grumbled. He never thought he’d be the fuck up to say it out loud. They were constantly dancing around a relationship, ever since they were kids. A topic never dared to be discussed, but always on the tip of Richie’s tongue. Being in  _ love. Fuck that. _

 

He drew his cock out until the tip was still barely inside, before slamming back in hard. Eddie choked on a breath, a loud scream echoing through the room as he arched his back and gripped at the sheets with his fists. “ _ Fuck, fuck— Richie! More you stupid cunt—“  _

 

Oh how Richie loved those pet names.

 

His pace picked up progressively, his hands spreading Eddie’s beautiful thighs while his hips met Eddie’s ass with every thrust. Watching Eddie rock back against him, trying to work his body to make Richie feel good was mesmerizing. His Adam’s apple bobbing with every struggle of breath, while Richie fucked the air out of his lungs. 

 

On a particular thrust, Eddie was  _ gone.  _ “ _ Fuck!”  _ His eyes snapped open, before shutting almost immediately after as Richie fucked him  _ deep _ . “Oh  _ oh Richhhieee—“ _ He shook his head, whimpering loudly as Richie’s thrusts became erratic, the head kissing his prostate mercilessly. “ _ Fuck okay I love you I love you I love you—“ _

 

_ “What _ was that?” Richie groaned, his hips slamming down harder against Eddie, who was shaking his head. “Say it again,  _ fuck.” _

 

“I  _ love you so fucking much.”  _ Eddie moaned. Richie bit his lip hard, one hand flying over to grip at Eddie’s cock and jerk him to an orgasm. His quiet keens and soft moans and breaths had Richie drunk with pride. “Fuck fuck  _ fuck—“ _ Richie groaned, relishing in the way Eddie tightened up, his back arching beautifully as he came in the palm of Richie’s hand. 

 

Richie rolled his hips a few more times, his hips stuttering at an irregular pace as Eddie’s slurred  _ I love you’s  _ continued to fall from his lips. He closed his eyes, a soft moan falling from his lips as he hit his orgasm. His shoulders slumped forward just slightly, his body rocking against Eddie until his orgasm reared its end. His breathing slowly evened out alongside Eddie’s, who was smiling too wide. “You have a kink for being loved?” Eddie asked, a small grin on his face when Richie hissed at him.

 

“I’m—“ he stopped himself, looking down at Eddie and sighing. “I just didn’t  _ know  _ if you would like… want to get a coffee or something.” He admitted quietly, his cock still very much nestled inside its cockwarmer. 

 

“Rich, we hang out every day. I’ve known you sincewe were kids, we’ve been fucking each other  _ exclusively  _ for seven months. We  _ literally  _ turn down dates with other people.” He sighed loudly, running his hands through his own sweat soaked hair. “We go on dates all the time! And you took me out to dinner for our six month  _ fuck-iversary _ .” 

 

Richie looked down at Eddie, who was giving him a challenging look. “Hey, you thought it was fuckin’ cute.” He grumbled, snickering when Eddie sat up to kiss the frown off of his lips. “I love you, obviously.” 

 

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad when it comes to rushed plot points that I don’t want to drop??? It wasn’t supposed to be like this AT ALL sorry friends


End file.
